


Sans Me Parler

by nataliarostova (sharonsnatalia)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Pre-Canon, inspired by breakfast by jacques prevert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/nataliarostova
Summary: Breakfast between a husband and a wife.





	Sans Me Parler

**Author's Note:**

> [ inspired by breakfast by jacques prevert ](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/15459/breakfast/) Read the poem. It's sad and nice. (Though I think it's prettier in it's original French)

Trina. Eggs. Toast. Eyes on Marvin.  

Marvin. Coffee. Milk. Sugar. A quick swirl. Downed in two quick gulps. A grimace. Too hot. Too hot.

No words.

Hands in pockets. Cigarette. Light. Smoke. Ash.

No words.

Cigarette. Discard. Coat. Umbrella. Door opened. Door closed.

No words.

Down the hall. Jason’s cries. The first human noise of the morning.

Trina’s cries. Jason’s cries. A symphony of despair.

Repeat after two trips around the clock. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comment!


End file.
